


Through Loving Eyes

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, Unbeta'd, written pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: Matt wants to add some variety to their sex life.





	Through Loving Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> De-annoning an oooold kinkmeme fill.

When Foggy came back to the apartment after a working dinner he saw a large free-standing mirror set opposite the couch. One of Matt's silk sheets was tucked over the piece of furniture, carefully weighed down with some of the pillows from the bedroom. He considered the scene for a moment. There were new candles set around the room, unlit, and Matt was wearing an undershirt and his work pants. His glasses were already off and he was leaning against the kitchen counter fiddling with a bottle of dessert wine.

Foggy took off his shoes and socks before he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a pair of glasses. "Ok, first question: how? Second question: why? I don't see what this is going to do for you. Third question: candles?"

"Karen helped me position the mirror so you'd be able to see us from the couch, but she made me promise to have you light the candles when you got back. I...was hopingyoucould describe...us to me." Matt stopped talking to cut the foil and started twisting in the auger of the corkscrew. His hope of Foggy filling the silence with agreements started to stretch thin. He pulled the cork free.

"So how much does-"  
"I just think we'd-"

"Oh, sorry, sorry. You were saying?"

"Well, so how much exactly does Karen know about our sex life now?"

Matt felt his cheeks warm. This was not how he'd expected this discussion to progress. Plan B, cajoling with flattery, was quickly disappearing. Plan A, Foggy sees the mirror and falls into his arms, was a faint memory. "Nothing, I'm sure, that she hadn't already guessed. I didn't let her see the sheet." Matt took the wine glasses from Foggy and poured a splash in each one. Do dessert wines need to breathe? Fuck, it probably also should have chilled longer. He held out one of the drinks when the click of another cupboard showed him that Foggy had turned away again.

"Oh, well as long as she didn't see the _sheet_ that's cool. Every fuddy-duddy couple has a fuck-mirror set up in their living room. I'm not sure which worries me more, that she might never sit on the couch again or that she might, knowing the nature of sins enacted upon it." Foggy rummaged in the cupboard for a moment. 

Time for Plan C; apologize and beg forgiveness. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I'll get rid of it tomorrow, we can put the pillows back on the bed and-"

Foggy turns around holding a lighter. Nothing else smells like that. _Yes._

"Oh, I didn't say I wasn't game. Try anything once, except heroin, that's what I always say. Uh, how do you want to do this?"

"Please light the candles, turn off the lamps, and join me on the couch?"

Foggy inhaled like he was about to speak, but paused, and then exhaled and complied. Hopefully his usual enthusiasm would kick in shortly.

Matt made his way over to the couch and sat, still holding both wine glasses. The cushion next to his depresses slowly as Foggy trusted his weight to the slippery sheet. He took his wine and drank quickly. Matt followed suit and both glasses were set aside.

Matt leaned into Foggy's space and inhaled the scent of the sweet wine, along with the smell of exhaust, onion rings, and shampoo. Underneath the day's accumulation was the rich musk that was purely Foggy. That scent Matt would know anywhere, the one that couldn't be taken away because it was an intrinsic part of the whole. Foggy leaned the rest of the way. There was touch, a brief caress of nose before lips, bold with familiarity, pressed and parted. Then taste and sound, Foggy moaned deep in his throat, the vibrations found their way back into his lungs, and reverberated in his chest. Matt slid his hands across Foggy's shoulders toward the center of his chest. As he worked on the buttons he felt Foggy put his hands on Matt's hips, before pushing up his shirt. They parted when arms needed to be removed from clothes and Matt stood to remove his pants. Foggy hesitated. He was looking into the mirror.

"Foggy? If it makes you uncomfortable we can take this into the bedroom."

"No, no, it's fine. Just, what is it you want me to say?"

"Do you want to start by describing yourself?" Matt stayed standing, shirtless and with his hands on his belt. "And maybe taking off your pants?"

"Right." Foggy stood up. "Well I'm still blond. I've got a hair cut that my mom says makes me look like a clean hippie, which is an improvement because she used to say I looked like a dirty hippie," Matt had to stop himself from interrupting. "My eyes are blue like...something. Dude..."

"Hey, maybe describe me first? And I'll finish getting undressed." 

"Alright, you've got dark brown hair and eyes. Your hair almost looks black sometimes, but then the sun will catch it at an angle and it'll shine with red, auburn. Your nose hasn't been broken too many times yet, and you're stubbly again. Have you every thought about just growing a beard? No, never mind. You've got great lips, seriously good job your genes. You're pretty muscly, and I guess in about ten years your chest hair would be dense enough to hide most of your scars if you stopped waxing, but not yet. There go your pants and really, this is working for you?"

“Well, I really like your voice. Can you keep going?”

“Right, well, you have a nice dick, and I think you should bring it back over here.” Foggy reached out and tapped Matt's elbow. Matt took his hand and stepped out of his pants. Foggy sat back on the couch and pulled Matt to sit between his spread legs. He was hard and warm against Matt's lower back. Foggy wrapped his arms around Matt, hands landing possessive and low on his abdomen, trapping Matts arms, and hooked his chin over Matt's shoulder. It wasn't an effective pin, but Matt was in no mood to leave.

Foggy turned his mouth to Matt's ear. In the softest whisper, just a puff of air, he said, “Did your brilliant seduction plot involve getting the lube out ahead of time?”

Matt rocked forward with laughter, the kind that came from deep in his belly and only seemed to show up when Foggy was around. “Sorry, I'll get it, I'll be right back.” 

Foggy let go with reluctance, “Well hurry up, I want to jerk you off in front of this mirror and I know damn well how much you like having a chaffed dick.”

There was a small coffee table between Matt and the bedroom. Vaulting over it was just being efficient, “Wow Fog, do you ever take a break from being so romantic.” The flip he did over the table on his way back was less efficient, but made Foggy's heart pick up slightly. Matt handed him the bottle of lube and settled back where he had been before.

Foggy pumped a squirt into his hand and set the bottle aside. “Hey, that's your job Mister I'll-just-get-Karen-to-help.” He waited, letting the warmth of his hand seep into the lube.

“You're not going to let that go, are you?”

“I'm sure you'll eventually do something else I can focus on instead. Now where were we?” Foggy wrapped his hand around Matt's hot length. The lube still felt cool, but finished warming quickly as he started stroking. 

“You've got a nice cock, you shouldn't blame me for wanting to take proper care of it. You almost do a good job of taking care of the rest of your body.” Foggy used his free hand to lift one of Matt's legs to the side and hooked it over his knee. He started stroking faster, so Matt assumed the view was inspiring.

“Foggy...”

“Right, you know, most guys squint or close their eyes when getting a handy, but if anything your eyes get bigger. You've got gorgeous eyes. You're getting a little sweaty, but not enough to make your hair wet.” His free hand stroked across Matt's chest and circled one of his nipples. “You've got a nice chest. I wish you wouldn't get hurt so much. Your nipples are a darker shade than your lips; a little more brown than pink. Your abs are killer, I want to try grating cheese on the one of these days.” Matt laughed again, then gasped when Foggy moved his free hand down and picked up his rhythm again. “These might be the manliest balls I've ever seen.” He cupped and gently massaged them as he spoke. “You get really red when you're getting close. Kinda like now.” He speed up further. “Come on, I wanna see you go off. You throw back your head and and your mouth relaxes, I don't know if I want to kiss it or shove my dick in it.” That thought tripped Matt over the edge. His heartbeat roared in his ears as his cock jerked and spurted. “There it is, absolutely beautiful.” Foggy murmured as he gentled Matt through his orgasm.

Matt breathed for a few minutes before gently pushing away Foggy's hands. He slid off the couch and turned so he was kneeling on the floor. He laid his head against Foggy's thigh. “Thank you. Now, what was that last suggestion?”


End file.
